Nuestros Domingos
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Él busca a Sora entre sus recuerdos, o quizás se busca a sí mismo dentro de ella. No sabía cómo había llegado a perderla, entre la lluvia y el mal humor todo parecía poco real… lo único que sabía era que ya no pasaría otro domingo a su lado. Esa mañana, ella estaría a cientos de metros sobre el suelo. R


Hola a todos. A pocas semanas de entrar de nuevo a la universidad me han entrado más ganas de escribir que nunca, y esta es otra de esas historias que tenía guardada por allí sin siquiera concretar, decidí tomarlo y darle una pequeña vuelta para poner otro fic en esta lista. El fin de esto es hablar de las segundas oportunidades y de saber aprovechar el tiempo que pasamos junto a las personas que queremos, más abajo les voy contando.

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y son utilizados sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Terminé inspirándome en una canción de otra banda que me gusta mucho, llamada _Remembering Sunday_, de All Time Low. Escúchenla, les gustará. Cabe destacar que, una vez más, la canción no me pertenece.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**.Nuestros Domingos.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_.

.

.

_"La vida no consiste en esperar a que pase la tormenta, _  
_sino en aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia"  
_

**Vivian Greene.**

.

.

Las luces iluminaban el sendero hasta llegar a un edificio en particular, de cuatro plantas y muy desgastado, se veía abandonado y pequeño. La oscura banca donde solíamos sentarnos me mantenía atado con los pies en el suelo pero la poca paciencia me movía de manera turbadora.

Volteaba y miraba detrás de mí. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Me entretenía con mis manos, apretaba el llavero haciendo sonar el metal, una llave con la otra creaban un sonido que sólo llenaba el aire de más desesperanza y angustia. Volteé una vez más. La lucecita azul iluminaba el pórtico, haciéndola resaltar sobre todas las demás… ella estaba adentro, estaba seguro. No la había visto salir. La enorme ciudad que crecía hacia arriba había encarcelado el pequeño conjunto de departamentos donde vivía.

Buscaba consuelo en los zapatos de los que pasaban frente a mí. No miraba sus rostros, por respeto y por miedo con encontrar algo que no me gustara.

Cerré los ojos cansado. Habían pasado ya dos horas, pero aún me sobraba tiempo para seguir esperándola. Giré de nuevo. ¿Se movían las cortinas? Sacudí la cabeza y me quedé intacto mirando hacia una esquina, pensando que estaba imaginando cosas otra vez. ¡Cuánto la extrañaba ya! El temblor en mis pies no se detenía como un tic permanente y parecía agravarse mientras pasaban los minutos.

El semáforo cambiaba de colores, los coches sonaban sus cornetas, los camioneros se gritaban obscenidades y la gente se quedaba esperando con mala cara a que se callaran. Una de esas caras llevaba una bufanda muy conocida, se me quedó mirando con dudas y volteó hacia la calle otra vez. Miré la vivienda por última vez, de pronto algo había cambiado, las ventanas se encontraban abiertas, las luces de otros apartamentos se habían encendido menos ese piso. Despegué mis pies y di la carrera hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Su nombre se escapó en un gritó que se volvió mudo. Ella jamás volteó.

Repentinamente me hallé a mí mismo solo, con la bufanda rosada en las manos y un recuerdo triste que no valía nada para mi desahuciado corazón. Los ruidos de los autos no se detuvieron, pero el estruendo de uno al chocar con mi cuerpo me hizo despertar de aquel terrible sueño.

Estaba bañado en sudor, sin sábanas encima y en ropa interior. La impotencia me hizo caer de espaldas de nuevo sobre la cama para encontrarla vacía del otro lado. Bufé y solté una maldición cuando me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza, buscando sueño y desahogo dentro de ella, la apreté con más fuerza. Estaba cansado de las pesadillas… pero era mentira… lo que realmente me molestaba era tener que verla en sueños, como si no fuera suficiente aquel sufrimiento por el que ya pasaba.

Luchaba para poder olvidarla.

El licor era un buen remedio para la desesperación. Algunos días funcionaba, otros no. Llevaba dos semanas sin saber qué hacer y los últimos días me había resignado a permanecer lejos del mundo real, o al menos hacer el intento.

Me puse los zapatos y me los quité enseguida, echándolos bajo la cama. Del armario saqué una camisa azul y un pantalón oscuro que ni me molesté en revisar. Aún estaba agotado por el día anterior, pero hoy era domingo… y debía respetar este día. Lamentablemente, las cosas habían cambiado y cada domingo era igual desde ese entonces, por eso, aunque fuera domingo y estuviera medio ebrio, igualmente me levantaría de la cama, decidido a pensar en ella como si sus recuerdos me la trajeran devuelta. Arrastré mis pies al baño, el agua helada recorrió mi espalda borrando todo rastro del mal sueño hasta irse por el desagüe, me cepillé los dientes y decidí darle inicio al día aunque apenas pasaban de las dos de la madrugaba.

Un café fue mi único acompañante en la mesa. La enorme sala se veía tan vacía, más que de costumbre, se veía sucia… como si tuviera manchas oscuras por todas partes, los borrones eran fantasmas pegados a las paredes que no me dejaban descansar, poniendo en mi cabeza los errores etiquetados y clasificados. Abrí la ventana pesadamente y me apoyé sobre la brisa chocando contra mi rostro, cerré los ojos y suspiré resignado a otra madrugada solitaria.

El domingo era nuestro día sagrado, recordaba que desde pequeños este era el día de pasar juntos un tiempo. Yo iba al parque con una pelota bajo el brazo y jugaba con la pequeña niña a la que todos le negaban los pases por el simple hecho de ser lo que era: una niña.

—Sora —dijo ella una vez nuestro primer partido juntos había terminado. Aquella fue la primera vez que jugamos, pero no la primera vez que la veía—. Me llamo Sora Takenouchi.

—¿_Cielo_? —le contesté, en aquel entonces tenía sólo siete años, ya había visto cómo múltiples veces era rechazada por los demás chicos que jugaban en el parque, y terminaba refunfuñando, en lugar de irse llorando a las faldas de su mami.

Ella era diferente a las demás. No lloraba, era fuerte, era valiente. Así lo pensé cuando era un niño, pero al crecer seguía viéndola como un ejemplo a seguir poniendo sus virtudes sobre sus malas costumbres.

—Sí —asintió mi nueva amiga pelirroja, nunca había visto a una pelirroja—. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Me presenté: Taichi, Yagami Taichi.

Siempre buscaba la manera de ser reconocido, solía alardear sanamente de mis dotes deportivos y mis grandiosas habilidades, más aún porque sólo era un niño y ya le había ganado a varios mayores que concurrían en el parque. Aquella actitud de arrogancia era algo con lo que Sora aprendió a vivir, y que luego me ayudó a dejar de lado.

—Me caes bien, Taichi —me respondió ella con una blanca sonrisa. Desde ese momento, supe que sería capaz de quererla mucho, casi tanto como a mi hermana menor.

Lo que no sabía era que crecería con ella cada domingo… uno tras otro.

Pronto comenzamos a estudiar juntos en la secundaria. A veces había fútbol, otras veces ella me obligaba a estudiar para los parciales cuando me daba flojera, y otras tantas sólo salíamos a mirar las estrellas en la terraza del departamento donde vivía con mis padres. Ese era el significado del domingo. Tantos recuerdos, tantas esperanzas hechas simples tachaduras. Últimamente me cuestionaba la realidad del pasado… parecían tan lejanos, más cercanos a un latido que a una pulsación, sólo parecían inventos de mi mente.

Volteé mi mirada y el viento comenzó a rozarme la espalda aún desnuda.

Mi vista se fugó hasta una fotografía en la mesa, no tenía que acercarme para identificar a la persona en ella… pero sí necesitaba tocarla para saber que no era otro juego de mi escurridiza mente. La tomé en mis manos y pensé que jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella. Era estúpidamente perfecta, y decía estúpidamente porque parecía fuera de este mundo.

Era de día, recordaba el día que estrené mi cámara nueva en la playa, el sol estaba furioso y amenazaba con arrasar con cada piel que no llevara puesto protector solar. Ella se había tirado en el suelo para reparar su tono de piel. Confiada, comenzó a quedarse dormida y me provocó hacer una travesura sana, y a los pocos minutos había empezado a cubrir su cuerpo con arena fría. A veces me quedaba mirándola y los ojos se me iban a otras partes de su cuerpo pensando lo bonito que se le veía el bikini azul. Mi amiguita dizque marimacha era toda mujer con veinte primaveras en su historial, una piel perfectamente bronceada, el cabello más largo y anaranjado que antes, sin contar el cuerpo de curvilíneo que mostraba… que me llenaba de malos pensamientos. Sí, definitivamente estaba encantado con ella. Luego de un arduo trabajo y media hora más de descanso para Sora, ella por fin despertó para encontrarse semienterrada. Estalló un grito y una risa, pero tras descubrir que había sido una broma no pudo contenerse y su voz terminó uniéndosele a mis carcajadas, justo en ese momento había comenzado a tomarle fotos a diestra y siniestra. Así la recordaba: alegre, complaciente, risueña y a veces un poco malhumorada… sólo cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

Un nuevo sorbo de café fue el único ruido que obtuve como respuesta a mi descabellada situación. No… es que definitivamente no iba a olvidarla nunca.

Podría bañarme en una fuente con todos los vinos, cervezas y otras bebidas por un año completo, acabaría en un hospital pero aún seguiría pensando en ella. Era imposible sacármela de la cabeza.

Todo había comenzado con un mal momento y un estúpido juego.

Se me vino a la cabeza una fiesta. Era nuestra fiesta de graduación, y en lugar de hacer una megafiesta extravagante y dramática, junto con nuestros amigos, decidimos pasar la noche juntos en un campamento. Ellos llevaron un par de botellas que pasaban la capacidad de racionamiento de cualquiera de los muchachos recién mayores de edad. Festejábamos el triunfo al graduarnos, vasito por vasito, trago tras trago… pronto todos empezaron a decir estupideces y a reírse como mandriles. Alguien propuso jugar con la botella a "verdad o reto", seguramente fue Mimi, pero ya no lo recordaba… pensaba en ella pues era quien siempre tenía las ideas más descabelladas.

El juego había empezado con preguntas vergonzosas que uno que otro respondía, sabiendo que todos lo olvidaríamos al día siguiente, o respondían, porque simplemente no sabían dónde estaban. Pronto fue mi turno, y Yamato, mi mejor amigo, me hizo una pregunta:

—¿Fue verdad que cagaste en una bolsa, y que los chicos del equipo de fútbol la encontraron y ensuciaron todas las paredes de los cambiadores?

Una risa se escapó de mi garganta negándome a responder la pregunta con un vergonzoso **sí**, preferí entonces un reto… pero no _ese_ tipo de retos. Mimi mandó peligrosamente, y en un estado de ebriedad podía esperarse cualquier cosa de ella… entonces pidió lo que menos esperaba: Darle un beso a Sora.

Las neuronas no me reaccionaron como debían, y lo único que hicimos fue reírnos entre nosotros cuando todos cantaban al unísono que nos besáramos. Ella estaba a mi lado, riéndose también, sonrojada por el calor de las bebidas y temblosa por tener que ser parte del esto. No es que estuviera más consciente que yo, pero todos sabían que podía haber algo entre nosotros por el simple hecho de pasar largos ratos juntos. Fue entonces cuando sus labios se juntaron con los míos sin aviso, fue ella la del primer impulso. No pasó de ser un beso sencillo… no era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, pero sí la primera vez que una chica me besaba, mejor aún, la primera vez que me sentía de ese modo. Tenía mis sentidos medio intactos, pero suficientemente claros para darme el lujo de recordar que pude haberme negado, _pero no quería_.

No podía engañarme. Desde ese día había caído a los pies de Sora. Me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga… de mi tesoro, confiaba enteramente que ella no merecía saberlo y que lo guardaría como recuerdo hasta que se me olvidara años después. Aquello nunca ocurrió, y tampoco pude conservarlo como un secreto.

Entonces pensé en aquella mañana. Otro domingo para recordar. Cada domingo nos turnábamos para ver quién le prepararía el desayuno al otro, aquel día de Marzo había sido en casa de ella, pero Sora se encontraba enferma y terminé siendo yo quien preparara la comida. Dos huevos revueltos y un jugo de naranja estaban frente a ella sobre la mesa de madera, miró el plato con sus ojos bañados en ojeras, cansados sin haber dormido bien. No era experto cocinando pero estaba seguro que no tendrían un sabor terrible.

—Muchas gracias, Tai —aludió la engripada, sonó su nariz sin vergüenza y empezó a comer el desayuno que le había preparado.

Mi mirada la mantenía inquieta, estaba seguro de eso, pues volteaba a verme y rodaba los ojos divertida, aún enferma parecía no cambiar su actitud tímida, sólo contaba los segundos para poder observar la fragilidad que me gustaba. Lo había ensayado en el espejo del baño, en el retrovisor del carro y sobre los platos de su casa cuando me tocaba lavarlos, por eso me sentía bastante preparado para declarármele aquella mañana.

Ella terminó de comer y agradeció, poniéndose de pie para volver a la cama. La detuve con una mano y me dediqué a mirarla, dejé que mis ojos hablaran y confesaran todo pero ella sólo logró sentirse incómoda cuando decidí que lo mejor era sólo abrazarla.

—Vas a enfermarte —bramó, moviéndose para escapar de mis brazos.

—Quédate quieta, Sora —se oyó como una orden y ella obedeció—. Quédate así un rato.

Hizo silencio. Aprovechaba cada segundo para tocarla y sentirla tan cerca como podía. Era una bendición tener ese derecho pero también una maldición, porque estaba mintiéndole haciéndome pasar por el buen amigo… y no era más que otro de los muchachos que babeaban por ella.

Se sentía bien quererla de esa manera. Recuerdo cada abrazo y el vacío que ahora hay frente a mí cada vez que camino sin conseguir lo que necesito. En ese momento no pude sentirme más dichoso, y eso que aún no había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

La aparté y tomé sus dos manos. Ella me miró como si fuera un bicho raro, por eso cerré los ojos, así no volvería a fallar como otros días.

—Te quiero, Sora.

—Yo también te quiero, Tai… —me interrumpió—. ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

Abrí los ojos y la regañé con la mirada. Ella sonrió y agachó la cabeza, siendo yo quien tenía el control ahora. No iba a salir como quería pero de todos modos iba a salir, lo había callado por tres años, y ya no lo aguantaba más. La amaba muchísimo.

—Escucha, So… te quiero de otra forma, de ambas… pero esta me gusta, quiero decir… me gusta más y… —me enredé, ella pareció comprenderlo y se sonrojó. De todos modos, me veía condenado a decírselo con las palabras correctas—: Me gustas mucho, Sora. Eres la mejor amiga que pudiera haber tenido, y no habría podido pedir enamorarme de alguien más que no fueras tú. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus rabietas y cuando te sonrojas… Dios, qué me hiciste, Sora…

—¿Quieres que te responda?

Me agarró con la guardia baja. Aún me daban cosquilleo aquellas palabras. Ella se rió por lo bajo.

—No me arrepiento —dijo con una seguridad enternecedora—. Siempre quise enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, y ahora no me siento culpable de que así sea.

Sus brazos se me enrollaron en el cuello y dejé mis labios sobre los suyos, recordando lo que a ella se le había olvidado, y riéndome para mis adentros porque había conseguido ser feliz y correspondido… y también porque ella tenía razón, al siguiente día me conseguí indispuesto para ir al trabajo tras una noche de fiebre y estornudos.

La necesitaba tanto que sólo conseguía recordar mi nombre en su voz, y no entre mis pensamientos. Abandoné el café a la mitad porque ya se había enfriado con tantas ilusiones y falsedades. La sala me traía pensamientos moribundos, mi sofá era testigo de todas las noches acurrucados viendo películas de terror o comedias, pero de nada valdría quedarme en la retrospección de más días a su lado… no podía evitar el peso de la culpa siquiera caminando descalzo hasta la habitación, Allí tomé la ropa y me vestí para salir. El sol estaba a punto de salir, o eso creía porque lo único que se veía era un temporal, tomé el reloj y las llaves, estaba listo para irme de allí pero la idea de dejar una parte de mí mismo encerrado me atormentó, era como si aquella esquina brillara… abrí la gaveta dudoso de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero lo había tocado con mis manos pensando que ese domingo podría repetirse.

Un último buen domingo en el que me había despertado con su cuerpo al lado en su habitación. La espalda desvestida y delgada me torturaba recordándome una pregunta que me rondaba por la cabeza varias semanas atrás. De aquella respuesta dependería poder verla amanecer cada día a mi lado, y anhelaba tanto poder tenerla en mis brazos por siempre.

Me mantuve pensando en ello toda la semana, condenado a hacerlo de todos modos, pensé y pensé millones de forma de decirlo. Había pensado en rosas, un avión, fuegos artificiales pero no había que ser dramáticos ni caprichosos con el dinero… además, sabía bien que Sora no era fanática de los espectáculos. No pensaba bien, no lo sabía, qué diría, cómo y cuándo. En mi rostro debió haberse notado toda la inquietud pues fue ella quien propuso una cena en su restaurante favorito. Lo sentí como un alivio y decidí aprovechar aquella noche, dándole las gracias a Dios por la oportunidad.

Estaba listo. Eran casi las ocho.

Ese día le propondría matrimonio.

Recuerdo que había llovido mucho, había insistido con ir a buscarla pero ella parecía entercada con la idea de ir por su cuenta. Al principio había aceptado, casi siempre le dejaba salirse con la suya y sus caprichos, pero me había arrepentido cuando el temporal se nos vino encima y la lluvia bañó las calles con una capa brillante de agua. De eso había pasado casi un mes y aún llovía un par de veces para hacerme rememorar toda la experiencia.

Llegué a la hora exacta y ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa. Lucía hermosa con vestidos, siempre se lo decía, Sora parecía una modelo de revista y su rostro brillante hacía contraste con el mal tiempo que se veía detrás de mí. Nos dio chance de comer, pero no platicamos todo el rato. En mi bolsillo latía la propuesta, recordándome que debía hacerlo, aumentando los nervios y la ansiedad. El hambre se había espantado y el de ella también. Le pregunté si le había gustado la comida, pues a mí sí pero que ya había quedado muy lleno, su respuesta fue una sonrisa sin dientes y eso me preocupó.

—Quiero decirte algo.

—Yo también quiero decirte algo…

El bolsillo me pesaba.

La dejé hablar primero, pensando que podríamos dejar lo mejor para el final. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido todo, o lo hubiera pensado más. Sus ojos titubearon y apretó las manos debajo de la mesa, lo sabía porque siempre que estaba nerviosa lo hacía. La conocía tan bien que ya empezaba a reconocer que lo que me diría no era bueno.

—Me han llamado de la escuela de arte —comenzó—, revisaron mi currículo y me han aceptado.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, amor! ¡Debimos haber hecho una fiesta!

Ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y algo pesado cayó sobre mí, como una bomba de tiempo sin tiempo… simplemente era el estruendo de la decepción y la exasperación.

—Han revisado todo, y ellos han tomado otra decisión… me mandarán a Paris. Me iré en dos semanas.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

—Perdóname… ha pasado un tiempo y lo he pensado pero yo…

Sí, ella había tomado una decisión importante, y la había tomado sola. Me alteré, se me fueron las luces y elevé el tono de mi voz sin importar que me vieran las demás personas en el restaurante. Le dije que era una irresponsable y desconsiderada, le dije que no era justo para mí y que era una egoísta orgullosa… que qué iba a hacer ahora, no había boleto de retorno, no había modo de regresar. En mi cabeza ya no existía la posibilidad de hacerme el sordo, no recobraría mis intenciones escondidas. No habría matrimonio feliz, no habría una mierda y todo se lo había lanzado en su cara, echándole la culpa por todo. Asumía que la había perdido… o más bien, yo acababa de botarla.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no perder los estribos como yo. Al principio buscó calmarme poniendo frases como: "la distancia no tiene que separarnos", "nuestro amor es fuerte" pero eran puras palabras, estaba cegado por la ira y el abandono.

La mandé al infierno. Le pedí que se olvidara de mí y que se largara a otro país. No me importó nada… pero al día siguiente ya había empezado a sentir aquella combinación de sentimientos.

Culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, la ira aún seguía pero la decepción me ganó unos días más mientras esperaba que no me hiciera caso, que me llamara o viniera a buscarme. Y la desesperanza, porque yo tampoco había tenido deseos de verla, hasta esa madrugada.

¿Pensaría ella en mí también? Esperaba que su amor fuera más resistente, porque el mío había aguantado todos los golpes durante todo este tiempo.

Manejé mis pies hasta el portal del conjunto de departamentos y dejé mi cobardía en la entrada antes de cerrar el portón. Subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, cada peldaño me daba más valor para hallar las palabras correctas al pedir disculpas. La puerta estaba en su lugar, el número era el correcto, busqué en mis llaves la suya pero no entraba… ¿había cambiado la cerradura ya? No lo pensé dos veces y toqué el timbre. Una vez más. Algo empezó a molestarme, algo que parecía meterse dentro de mí y explotar en mi estómago.

El olor del pasillo me llenaba de mariposas que revoloteaban en mis tripas. No sentí que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero algo me decía que ella no quería perdonarme. Toqué la puerta con fuerza, mucha fuerza. Pasaron unos segundos y uno de los vecinos apareció, era un viejo de no más de 70 años, se apoyaba sobre el marco de la pared más vieja que él. Su rostro me turbó porque sabía que me estaba mirando, volví a tocar la puerta, ahora sin ser tan escandaloso. No pasó nada. El anciano se quedó allí a mis espaldas. Volví a llamar. Otros golpes, el timbre y su nombre en el aire.

—¿Conoces a la chica? —me preguntó.

Le respondí con el sí más amable que pude articular. No era la primera vez que la veía, y eso me hizo ser un poco más… considerado.

—¿Era tu novia?

—¿Usted qué sabe de ella? —contesté de mala gana. Al viejo no pareció importarle.

—No mucho, pero parece que más que tú —el viejito se mantuvo lo más derecho que pudo y usó su bastón para moverse hasta donde yo estaba—. Se fue anoche… era una buena chica.

¿Anoche? Le di una patada a la puerta, volví a gritar su nombre. Le grité que saliera, que la necesitaba y que regresara… creía ser escuchado pero, si es que el anciano tenía razón, entonces no estaba haciendo más que hablar con la lluvia que ahora entraba por una de las ventanas del pasillo.

Lluvia otra vez. Resultaba hasta gracioso.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la puerta y la volví a golpear, sin intención de que la abrieran, sólo quería matar los recuerdos y los sentimientos que rondaban a mí alrededor. Era un perdedor… me sentía como el mismísimo idiota. Esta enloqueciendo por la culpa y el mal tiempo me consumía en una maldita hora donde solo quería desaparecer. No había nadie, sólo el viento frío que me acariciaba con unos brazos invisibles, sosteniéndome y consolándome, allí tan solitario y débil, fui sincero conmigo mismo y me di permiso de llorar. Dejé mi cuerpo contra la puerta y caí de rodillas convencido de que era un estúpido porque ella no se había ido… yo la había alejado. Muy, muy lejos.

Ella era mi todo, mi vida, mi mundo, mi alma. Tenía todo de mí y ahora me sentía tan perdido, clavado por las espadas de un fantasma y una risa diabólica que disfrutaba de verme fracasar.

¿Es que acaso no era nuestro destino estar juntos? ¿Es que era muy pronto para desear tenerla a mi lado toda la vida? Por Dios… había más formas de hacérmelo saber, pero no, no creía que el dolor valiera la pena para este esfuerzo que hacía. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza con un temblor que me arrastraba a la realidad una vez más, toqué mis bolsillos buscando el anillo que aún conservaba… era de ella, para ella… ahora jamás lo sería.

El objeto brilló con la luz encima de su puerta. Los pequeños diamantes parecían sentirse tan rechazados por la vida como yo, tan congelados y no queridos.

Me puse de pie y me propuse ser fuerte hasta llegar a la ventana del edificio, donde se veía la calle, el estadio en frente y la banca donde siempre esperábamos el autobús. Volteé a mis espaldas para ver si alguien venía. Eché un vistazo a su puerta… aún estaba cerrada. Miré el cielo encapotado en una sola manta gris, todo pareció tomar sentido en ese momento.

No importaba qué, estas nubes iban a seguirme todo el tiempo en mi esfuerzo por conseguir a mi verdadero destino dondequiera que estuviera. Mientras ella, seguramente se encontraba entre esas nubes, volando sobre mi cabeza, encargándose de borrarme de su mente y quizás, sólo quizás, también sentía aquella culpabilidad por no haber recordado nuestros domingos a tiempo.

Me sentía muerto por dentro, derrotado y aterrorizado por tener que salir a buscar una respuesta sin siquiera saber cuál era la pregunta. La confusión se iba desapareciendo mientras mis pies se encaminaban a recorrer el temor que había dejado en la entrada del edificio, recogí mis miedos y caminé con ellos bajo la lluvia enjuagándome las lágrimas con el agua que caía del cielo… sintiéndome bendecido porque a lo mejor su avión había tocado esas gotas.

Me condené a una vida llena de recuerdos y sueños. La vería allí y nada más…

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y caminé toqueteando el anillo brillante sin sacarlo, caminando a casa. Eso era lo mejor por ahora, conciliarme en casa yo solo. Una cama para pensar en ella, una casa para quedarme con ella.

La tormenta no se detuvo ni un momento y las nubes se quedaron conmigo hasta que ya no lograron tocarme dentro de la casa. Introduje la llave y pasé directo al recibidor sin esperar encontrar más agua en el húmedo suelo, las marcas de unos zapatos se habían impregnado en la alfombra con agua de lluvia. Alguien estaba allí.

En la sala una figura oscura se formó con la mancha de los fantasmas y se convirtió en una mujer, tan mojada y tan asustada por los relámpagos que se escuchaban a cientos de metros sobre nosotros, donde ella debía estar… pero se había quedado para recordarme con una sonrisa que podía sacar el anillo y olvidarme de las excusas… porque aún nos quedaban más domingos para estar juntos.

**Notas de Autora.**

No me veía capaz de darle finales tristes a las historias, pero sí uno inconcluso medio dejándolo a la imaginación del lector. Juzgue usted, ¿qué tal ha quedado? Dejen sus comentarios, por favor, por favor, ¡por favor!

Pueden pensar que me gusta hacer estos fics de despedidas tristes, pero como ya he dicho otras veces es por mi extraña manera de soportar situación y me he visto en la necesidad de tener que despedirme de otras personas, no físicamente, sino sentimentalmente y dejo aquí los finales como me gustarían.

Bueno, ¡hasta aquí! Por favor dejen comentarios, estaré muy feliz de poder saber qué piensan de mis historias. Gracias de antemano, espero poder vernos en otra publicación, antes que la universidad vuelva a ahorcarme, jajaja.

Besos.  
_Rose._


End file.
